A Cinderella Tale SoulxMaka SoMa Soka
by grace2k2k
Summary: Soul and Maka meet at a ball and will they reunite to fall in love? (Incomplete) Rated M for further chapters
1. The Ball

**A/N first time writing fanfiction, though I have had my account for a while! Please leave constructive criticism in the comment section below. If you are proud of me and how good I did, please like and follow! I think it's Soka, but you may say whatever ****Maka**** x Soul ship name you may like, I think of Avatar the Last ****Air bender's**** sokka for some odd reason with soul and ****Maka****, so it works. I do not own Soul Eater, Avatar the last ****Air bender****, or any of their works If I did ****Maka**** and soul would be married, have seven kids that Death the Kid would hate, and Aang and Katara would have lemoned by now.**

**-Grace**

Maka was in her small home cleaning the dishes for her terrible adopted brother, Black*Star.

"Get in here Maka, I got a few words to say to you! screamed an irritated Black*Star

Maka's eyes widened as the worlds were tumbling out of his mouth in a slurred ruckus.

"There is a ball thing to celebrate this prince dude's birthday and to get him a girl. I'm gonna go pick from the rejected ones and while they're vulnerable, take 'em home and show them that I can be their knight and shining armor to the rescue. If ya' know what I mean. You gotta stay 'ere an' clean up all of this crap on this table."

Black star then pushed a drawer full of miscellaneous charms and beads over, knocking them into crevices of the table that were nearly impossible to get out.

"By the way the party's in an 'our. Don't catch up." and with that Black*Star Ran out the door and tripped on a shoe, causing him to tumble over and lay there with a groan, he hurried back up and ran comfortable with great ease, to his destination."

_Oh great, my crappy brother just had to be an ass about it and make me clean up HIS mess, as usual. I hope he is talking about prince Soul E. Evans. I sure would like to jump his bones any day of the week. Focus Maka, gotta job to do._

Maka was done within an hour, including the impossible crevices. She was sitting on the couch when she heard a pawing at the window. Oh, it must just the trees scraping across the window pane. Then she heard a faint mew. It was a purple cat _How utterly annoying, interrupting me as I read. _Maka thought as she approached the window. _might as well let the poor thing in._

"Oh thank god, I thought I was going to be ignored all night." Said the strangely cheery cat. And with that, she turned into a busty woman with long legs and two purple, swirled bangs and a permanently kawaii expression.

"I Can help you go to the ball!" And with that she said "Pumpkin, Pumpkin Purple Power!" and Maka had a beautiful smoky eye to compliment her eyes and her emerald dress that was knee length with a cut in the side that went from the top of her mile high legs at the thigh, down her her perfectly slim ankles. Her shoes were a little different from her normal style, being three inch heels that were a tad bit too small.

A bit confused, Maka twirled around to see her dress a little bit better. She stared at Blair, who had just beautifully transformed her, just shooed her away telling her to walk to the ball.

The large palace was a five minute walk, even in high heels, so Maka arrived with ease, just in time to witness the magnificently dressed, laid back man before her present himself and with a few simple words _I guess I'll pick a chick to hook up with, cause that's how cool guys do it._ His gazealmost immediately fell upon the young woman with silky, long lean looking legs.

"And I'll start with this one." Ushering over to Maka.

Maka blushed as she heard many men saying "I'll hit that if he doesn't first." and "Look at those legs."

Prince Soul made his way to Maka and delicately took her hand as the music had begun to play. Soul thought to himself _She's the one, I can feel it in my heart, no doubt I feel as if it was love at first sight with this amazing legged chick. _Maka thought to herself _he is an amazing dancer, he has to be mine, I hope he chooses me, man Maka, snap out of it, you just met the guy. What would make him the perfect man, he has to play the piano._

"You play?"

"Play what." Soul asked

"Oh, yeah, the piano." replied Maka sheepishly

"Since I was young, I may have composed a song or too. Words and everything."

_He's a man that I could respect, _Maka thought _He can have me for whatever purpose._ I'm sorry Maka, I have to stop dancing, the song's ended. We can continue this conversation after the next song and girl is gone."

"Okay, Maka replied."

And so they did, after each song had gone, and each woman's turn had been used, he would tell her their flaws and how she was much better than them. He told her how he dodged sheepish pecks on the cheek and how the women that he danced with were ugly compared to her. He didn't care what the women thought. How everyone of them felt offended that he wouldn't kiss him on the wrist. He only cared about what Maka thought. For she was the one, he was already in love.


	2. The RunAway

**I do not own Soul Eater!**

Chapter 2

The sheer thought of him gently holding her hand, holding her closely, kissing her lightly on the wrist and cheek, it brought tingles through her body. His hands, as soft as velvet, caressing her was enough to set her off. His hair slicked back, with a few strands, in his perfectly rounded face, the sweetly drooping eyes, and his teeth, they were sharp, though not too threatening, just enough to make Maka want prince Soul even more. She was walking home and she decided to lose the shoes, in her small clutch bag, she had just enough room to shove in her favorite pair of black boots with leather strips of white crossing over the back. She put them on and began to walk more comfortably and steadily. She took a shortcut to her house through an alleyway that she had used many times before, to get to school and back. Little did she know, there was a witch, with soul protect on, hiding in the alleyway.

Soul didn't know she had left so he went searching for her, he had all of the addresses to the houses that were invited to the ball in one book, he went through almost all of them when,

"Is this the residence of one Maka Albarn?" Soul asked to a half wasted, half asleep Black*Star.

"Yeah, but I don't know where the bitch is, she was gone when I got home last night."

"Hey don't talk about Maka that way!" Soul had to restrain himself from chopping Black*Star over the head with the address book.

"The noise, it burns, shh." said Black*Star "Check the woods, she usually runs off to cry there.

A/N Sorry this one was short, but I had to get my idea out before I lost it forever! Don't forget to like and comment! I love Constructive criticism!


End file.
